Friday the 13th: Jason Comes Home
by JIN-HayTeR
Summary: Jason Voorhees was believed to be dead after his niece sent him to hell. But thanks to Freddy Krueger he was brought back, and he defeated him. Now Jason has found a new target to suffer his wrath. His stepsister, Kagome Higurashi. UPDATED AT LAST!
1. Death Not To Be Proud Of

Jin; This is something I've wanted to write for a while. It's an alternative universe thing, and there's not going to be any demons, or magic stuff. Everyone is human,that is except one person… Jason Voorhees. This takes place a year after _Freddy vs. Jason,_ and if Tommy Jervis had already died.

Disclaimer: Jason Voorhees is not mine's, the characters from Inuyasha are not mine's, and they all belong to their owners. This is purely for fun.

Friday the 13th. Jason Comes Home

Death Not To Be Proud Of

**Crystal Lake, New Jersey**

A Ranger Jeep drove slowly through the woods leading to Camp Crystal Lake, a place that was actually a good camp for the kids, had now become a legend of the worse kind. Nobody ever went there, for fear of Jason Voorhees, who had returned from death time and time again. But things were different now. Everyone in the entire area, as far as Manhattan and Springwood, Ohio (the site of the Elm Street murders) knew now, that Jason was gone for good. Ranger Frank Johnston knew for a fact that once you got sent to hell, especially if you were directly dragged down there, only the grace of the Lord could help you there.

Frank snorted at his own thought. Good luck with that happening! Earlier that day, at his station, Frank and a few others were sent to Crystal Lake with dynamite to destroy all remnants of Jason's terror. Frank had brought with him all the files that had been dug up on Jason's history, and the one he personally found most interesting was the identity of Jason's father, who had left his mother before he was born. It was a one night stand apparently, and the Father left the country altogether. The stresses of raising a child on one's own, and with all kinds of defects were enough to drive anyone insane. Tommy Jervis had died a year ago in a car accident, and as far as he knew, there were very few of Jason's relatives that were alive.

As he came within a mile, Frank grabbed his walkie-talkie and said, "Mike, this is Frank I am within a mile of the lake, do you copy, over?" After a little static, a voice replied, "No I don't copy, and I'm being suspended in the air by the late Jason Voorhees machete." "Smart ass." Muttered Frank and turned on his walkie-talkie again, "Very funny Mike, but just make sure you and Lisa don't screw around, we got important work to do, over." Mike responded annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, blow all this shit to hell so Jason has his own place down there." Lisa's playful voice was heard over the walkie-talkie, "Don't worry Frank, he can't even give his own dog satisfaction, let alone a human being." Frank laughed as Mike whined with indignation, and said, "I'll be there soon so you guys just hang tight, over."

Mike looked at Lisa who looked at him with a playful grin on her face, and Mike said, "So tell me baby, how do I look?" Mike had big boots with small stilts, thick black jeans that barely reached to his boots, a black torn shirt with some blood, a dirty torn old coat with an even worse jacket over it, black leather gloves, and a machete that look rusted with fake blood was in his right hand. Lisa smiled at him tauntingly and said, "You look uglier than Jason Voorhees, put on the mask and we'll see if you look any better." Mike rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and put on the mask. It was Jason Voorhees head, with a little bit of hair, and his skin was blackened as if he had been sleeping in the earth for years.

The infamous hockey mask was part of the mask, and Mike felt a weird sense of power as he looked through the eyeholes. Then he raised the machete threatening way, and said in a low voice, "I am Jason! Bow down before me you pathetic mortals!" Lisa laughed and bowed down in an overly dramatic way, "Oh hail the mighty Jason Voorhees! Slayer of men and sexy young women!" Mike laughed and handed Lisa fake blood, and she proceeded to smother her neck and chest in it. As she did it, she started to feel hesitant and said as Mike walked around to get used to his costume, "Mike, I really think we should call this joke off. Frank is an old guy, what if we give him a heart attack?" Mike shook his head and said, "Don't be such a wimp Lisa! Everyone knows Jason is rotting away in hell, so Frank will probably see through us before his heard gives, and we'll get what we need done, done." Lisa agreed, but didn't sound very convinced. Mike groaned suddenly, "Ah fuck, I gotta go take a piss, hang on ok? If you see or hear any sign of Frank play dead ok?" Lisa nodded and Mike went behind one of the cabins with his machete.

He unzipped his fly and let a sigh of relief out as he relieved himself. He heard crunching of grass behind him, and said, "Lisa, let me have some privacy alright? We can't do it every time you want to alright? I don't have any condoms with me and knowing you, you don't either, so another time we'll do it ok?" He heard the footsteps behind him stop and he zipped up his fly, grabbed his machete and turned around. He nearly wet himself as he came face-to-face, with the real Jason Voorhees, dripping as if he had just jumped out of the lake, and he looked more terrifying than Mike's costume could ever be. He stuttered incoherently as Jason stared at him, looking up and down at Mike, seemingly surprised that he was staring at something that looked like him. But rage starting to build at the mockery that was shoved in his face.

Mike stepped backwards in fear but the real Jason stood where he was, breathing heavily. Mike finally blurted out, "Please don't kill me man! I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I didn't know you were alive still!" Mike wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise he would've had the sense to use his own machete to defend himself, or scream for Lisa to help him. Not that it would change the outcome either way. Jason pulled out his machete and slowly walked to Mike as he finally was backed against a tree, still pleading with Jason. Then Jason shoved his machete a head above Mike, ripped the mask off him, grabbed his machete that was still gripped in his hand, and shoved the blade up through his jaw and out his head. Mike's eyes rolled in he gagged as blood spurted out, and then he dropped to the ground. Lisa heard a thump and a weird noise that she never heard before. Then she turned around and yelled, "Mike! Mike are you alright?" Then she saw what appeared to be Mike in his Jason costume, coming from behind the cabin with his machete in hand.

Jason stared simply at the woman and made up his mind before starting to breath hevily with rage. She would die for breaking the rules and trespassing on his home. Lisa walked up to Jason, and looked at it for a moment. She had to admit, the costume made Mike look like Jason Voorhees perfectly. The person stared at her while gripping the machete tightly, and Lisa waved her hand in front of the hockey mask, "Helloooooo! Anybody home?" Lisa called, knocking on the mask, surprised at how solid it sounded, instead of make another noise one would expect to hear on plastic one's. Then she realized that the hockey mask was part of the head mask itself, and as she started to back away when she realized it wasn't Mike. Jason shoved his machete into her chest and ripped her open to her jugular, real blood mixed with the fake blood as her organs and blood spilled out in gallons. Jason watched silently as she stopped quivering and died with one last gasp. Jason grabbed her leg and dragged her behind the cabin as Frank's car pulled into the camp.

He didn't see anyone there except the squad cars, and bottle of something red on one of the trucks. He sighed and hoped to god that those two weren't messing around again. The last time this happened, was when he saw the two of them getting to know each other, _very_ well. He parked his car, right next to Lisa's squad car, and he brought his files out as he stepped out of the car. Then he called out, "Mike, Lisa! Let's get to work!" Then he spotted the bottle and read, "Movie blood." Frank shook his head in annoyance and set his files down on the hood of the car. Then he pulled out his service pistol, "Ok you guys, I'll play along. Just pray that you're wearing Kevlar!" Then he walked forward to the front of the old cabin and walked inside. He was tense because he had no intention of letting those assholes get the better of him, and he looked around it from the outside. Timber had fallen over the entrance, burn marks were everywhere, and the wall from the windows was shredded as if someone had been shoved in from one end all the way to the other.

Frank suddenly heard the thud of heavy boots, but even though he looked around him, and out at the lake, he saw nothing. Then he noticed something red pooling out from where he could see. His devotion to help made him put away his service pistol and he ran behind the cabin. As he got to the corner, his foot snagged on something, almost tripping him. It was a head mask of Jason Voorhees. Mike picked it up and looked at the mask. He had to admit, he felt scared just looking at the fake thing, and wondered what it would be like to meet the real thing. Then he dropped the mask and he thought he saw something rounding the corner.

He yelled out nervously, "Mike? Come on man, this isn't funny anymore!" He heard nothing and yelled out more nervously as he pulled out his service pistol, "Lisa! If you guys are there show yourself now! I've got my pistol out and if you guys scare me I'll fucking shoot!" Still, no response, and Frank moved forward. Then he looked around the corner, and saw Lisa lying on top of Jason Voorhees, which Frank concluded, was Mike. Frank growled in exasperation, "Dammit you two! What in the Sam hell is the matter with-" He moved forward and nudged Lisa with his boot, and she fell to the side, "Holy Shit! What in the-!?" Mike had a machete shoved up through his skull and Lisa had been gutted. Frank heard a heavy thud of boots and saw Jason Voorhees. Frank leveled his pistol at Jason and yelled, "You're dead! You were sent to hell! Why are you back!?" Jason walked forward heavily and Frank fired over and over at Jason. Jason didn't so much as blink and Frank dropped his pistol and ran. Jason stopped and forcibly tore out the machete buried in Mike's skull.

Frank tripped on a pool of blood near Lisa's squad car and a machete buried itself in the passenger door where Frank stood not a second ago. Jason pulled out his own machete out with a menacing _shiiiiiiiing_. Frank backed up into the squad car, and his files fell over. But Frank wasn't a rookie; he was an experienced person who had dealt with things before, even if they weren't like this. Frank looked at his own car where the dynamite was. Jason raised his machete and Frank fell to the side as Jason's machete slammed into the car. Frank started to crawl away, but screamed in pain as Jason brought his boot full force on Frank's leg, breaking the femur. Jason started tugging on his weapon and Frank crawled away more desperately as the liquids from the engines started leaking out. Jason finally tugged out his machete as Frank reached his car. The files blew open as he hit time, and Jason's attention was fixated on a picture of his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Then he tilted his head as his mind slowly processed what was on the paper. Then he started breathinh heavily as rage swelled inside him at the way his mother was abandoned. They deserved to die, they all deserved to die, especially his, stepsister. Then he looked over at Frank who made it to his car, and rage built up once more.

Frank finally grabbed a dynamite, groped for a light, and Jason stormed at him. Frank fumbled with his matches and Jason grabbed him by his neck, crushing his larynx in his hold. Then Jason threw him all the way onto the squad cars hood, and stormed for him again. Then he grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and slammed his head into the passenger window until it broke. He did it again to the next window and Frank's face had glass shards and cuts everywhere on his face. Then Jason dragged the still alive Frank to the front of the car, lifted up the hood, placed his head underneath it, and slammed the hood on his head. The body jerked violently with each slam on his head. Jason slammed it violently until his head was beaten to a bloody pulp. The vapors of the gas leakage started to hit the air and Jason looked once again at the file. Then a picture behind his mother fell out, and he picked it up along with the photo of his mother and father. The he looked at the photo of his stepsister and read the name and where she lived before he put it away. The gas finally ignited and it consumed the body of Frank and the dynamite in his hand exploded in front of Jason. The image of his stepsisters name was burned forever into his mind as the fire crept towards the other dynamite,

"Kagome Higurashi"

Jin; Hopefully this will work! If this doesn't work, people please tell me, and maybe I'll fire Jason and throw in Michael Myers! Or Freddy Krueger….


	2. Jason Comes Home

Jin; Here's the next chapter. I've been seeing Friday the 13th part eight for the last two days, so I've got some ideas to go off on.

Jason Comes Home

**Tokyo, Japan**

A cargo ship slowly entered the docks near Tokyo and its loud horn roared throughout the area signaling its return. It's main hatches to the cargo opened and a crane slowly began the process of lifting its burdens onto their proper places. A huge black rectangular storage container was lifted out and on its side painted in white, "Museum of Natural Horrors" and a big semi-trailer pulled up in front of it. The container was opened and about twenty crates of different shapes and sizes filled with sets, real and fake things, and bodies made with wax that made things look very realistic. One of the men loading the crates read a few of the boxes that were painted in black silently, "Michael Myers butcher knife. Caution: NOT A PROP! Freddy Krueger's replicated claw hands/ fedora hat, handle with care. Pamela Voorhees head, sweater, and altar: **NOT A REPLICA. HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE**!" All of those names sounded familiar, but the worker didn't pay much attention and continued loading the semi-trailer. Then after the last crate was loaded in, the semi-trailer began its trek to its destination, Museum of Natural Horrors.

A girl about fifteen years old walked calmly through the crowded streets of Tokyo after a long boring day at hell's prison, better known as school. But for at least two full months, she would be able to relax from school. The girl's name was Kagome Higurashi. Just your average Japanese teenager, but she was one of the hottest girls you'd meet in your life. She had long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, was wearing a green miniskirt with a matching sailor top with a red ribbon that held her shirt in place. She looked at the paper where she was going to work for the summer break. The place wasn't that hard to find. It was a huge building with the words in Japanese characters, "Museum of Natural Horrors". This was the newest attraction for horror fans and tourists alike, and Kagome walked in through the glass doors and looked around. People were putting in last minute touches or doing some kind of job to get the place up and running. "Look out!" came a voice from behind and Kagome turned and someone carrying a crate collided with her and the crate opened up, and something very heavy fell on top of her. Kagome looked up and the first thing she saw was the hockey mask of Jason Voorhees. Kagome yelled in surprise and tried to push the body off her and the person who she crashed into quickly pulled her up. He cursed, "Damn it! What were you doing just standing there like you're blind?!"

Kagome snapped back, "I work here! So where do you get off telling me crap!?" '_I haven't officially started yet, but he doesn't need to know that_.' she corrected herself. The person who knocked her down bent down to pick up Jason Voorhees and managed to lift the heavy body. Kagome noticed that the person who knocked her over had a very muscular body, but wasn't big like a weightlifter. He was a few inches taller than Kagome, and he had long black hair, that was unkempt but somehow smooth looking. He appeared to be 17 with slightly tanned skin and he had amber colored eyes. Kagome asked, "Hey, what's your name?" The youth looked at her for a moment and muttered, "Inuyasha." Kagome stepped out of his way and he tilted back the dolly and started to move forward. Kagome walked beside him for a bit, and then when they got into an elevator, Inuyasha suddenly looked at her, "Why are you following me?" Kagome responded, "I am going to see my sister, Kikyo. She's the one who's gonna tell me where to find the Crystal Lake exhibit." Inuyasha pushed a button on the elevator and it began to move as he said, "Well I have to take Jason here, to the Crystal Lake exhibit, so I'll wait for you to go talk to Kikyo." "Do you know my sister?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha said annoyed, "Just forget it alright?" Kagome's temper went up, "What's the matter with you? Why is it so hard for you to talk to- "Look, I just don't want to see her alright!?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome flinched a bit at his words, and Inuyasha looked away from her, and didn't even look in her direction.

The elevator reached the top floor, and Kagome walked forward with Inuyasha inside still. A girl about 17 years old was filing papers, sorting them at a big fancy desk, and looked up as Kagome approached. She was a bit taller than Kagome, but her ebony hair was longer and straighter than Kagome's, and was held in place by a long white ribbon. She wore a simple white blouse with skirt that hugged her hips and descended to her knees. She smiled at Kagome and said, "Kagome, I'm glad you can make it." Kagome bowed politely to her sister and said, "Well, it wasn't hard finding this place. But I kinda need your help." Kikyo smiled Kagome and said, "What is it?" "Where's the Crystal Lake exhibit? I don't know where to look." Kagome asked. Kikyo walked towards her desk and Kagome followed. Kikyo showed the plans for the building and explained.

"The building is divided into seven levels. The Crystal Lake exhibit is in the underground section, it is the largest exhibit we have. The next level up is the main lobby area. The floor after that, is the level where guests can choose to go to the Crystal Lake, Elm Street, or Halloween exhibit. That floor is also where our dining area is. The next floor is the Elm Street Exhibit that is designed after a house that Freddy Krueger was reported to have lived at. The next level is The Halloween Exhibit in Michael Myers old home. Finally the next floor up is the props room, where we put everything after closing time. This is the top floor level and it is here that we have our security should anything happen." After the explanation Kagome nodded, "That seems pretty easy to understand." Kikyo smiled, Kagome was one of the smarter students in her class, but wasn't quite up to Kikyo's level yet. Kagome bowed to her sister politely and started to walk away when she remembered, "Kikyo, I have something else to ask you." Kikyo turned her head to Kagome to show she was listening, "Do you know anybody called Inuyasha?" Kikyo sighed and said, "Yes, I knew him." Kagome asked with interest, "Really? Tell me how you knew him!"

Kikyo turned her back to her sister and said, "You should get to your position, and your co-workers are waiting for you." Kagome wanted to know, so she didn't give up, "Come on Kikyo. You're hiding something aren't you?" Kikyo looked at her sister and said sharply, "Kagome! Get to work, I have a higher position than you, and I can fire you!" Kagome glared at her, but Kikyo could outmatch almost everyone in a glaring contest. Kagome finally gave up wisely and went back to the elevator. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kikyo hunched over the desk covering her eyes with one hand and supporting herself with the other. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who said a bit quietly, "So, where is it?" Kagome replied, "It's in the basement." Inuyasha pushed the button, and the elevator moved down. As it moved down, Inuyasha asked unexpectedly, "How was your sister?" Kagome looked at him, but he didn't look at her, and she looked forward. After a minute, she said, "She's ok I guess. She knew you too and told me to tell you, "Hello"" Kagome knew that was a bunch of bullshit, but she wanted to make sure of something and Inuyasha's reaction depended on it. After a moments tension, Inuyasha replied softly, "Thanks." Inside her head, Kagome cheered, 'I knew it! I KNEW that something was up!' but outside she replied, "You're welcome."

The elevator stopped suddenly and three people entered. Two of them were guys and one was a girl. The girl had red hair that separated into two thick pigtails and she wore a red and black shirt along with white shoes and pants. She was slightly tanned, but her physique was enough to make her look more than "cute". The boy on her left was slightly about as tall as Inuyasha, more tanned than him, and his jet-black hair was in a long braid the nearly fell to his ass. He wore a long sleeved indigo blue shirt with a wave design on it and black jeans along with black skater shoes. The tallest out of them was dressed strangely. He had tight pants with a red and black checkered skirt on the outside. He had tight fitting red tee top, dark triangular shapes like snake fangs going from his lower eyelids almost to his chin, and his lips had some dark lipstick.

Inuyasha immediately backed as far to the side from him as he could with a hostile glare. The cross dresser's eyes immediately glazed over as he spotted Inuyasha. He scooted close over to Inuyasha and he looked at him and said with an attempt at seduction, "You're cute." Inuyasha looked at him utterly at a loss for words at that sudden statement and Kagome stared at him with her mouth half open. The other two were completely unaffected by that but the braid haired young man smacked the cross dresser upside the head and said annoyed, "Jakotsu, I told you to not say that while we are at work, are you trying to get us fired?" Jakotsu laughed sheepishly but said, "Come on brother Bankotsu! How can I not say that to a cute guy like him?! You tell me!" As the two argued, the girl said, "Sorry about my friends, they're just idiots. So don't pay attention to what they do alright?." Kagome smiled, a bit embarrassed but said politely, "Ok. Erm, my name's Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said "hello" stiffly as he tried to use the box containing Jason Voorhees as a shield to keep Jakotsu away from him. The girl introduced herself, "My name's Ayame. The guy with the braid is Bankotsu and the cross dresser is Jakotsu. He acts like an idiot half the time, but Bankotsu can keep him in line, luckily for your friend there." She pointed to Inuyasha as she spoke, who looked ready to kick Jakotsu's ass, and the elevator finally reached the basement.

The Crystal Lake exhibit was a sight to behold. The ceiling had been painted black with tiny lights as stars, there was a lake about a couple of miles wide, and a campground with a huge old sign with the words, "Camp Crystal Lake." It was surprising how one masked maniac could inspire such work to be dedicated to creating a faithful replica of his hunting grounds. However, the star of the show was missing from his spot. Inuyasha moved with surprising speed as Jakotsu attempted to grab him in a hug and carried his load away. Suddenly, an angry yell was heard followed by a loud smacking noise and Kagome immediately recognized what that meant. Kagome walked through some bushes and she saw her best friend Sango blushing furiously with a furious look on her face. Her other friend Miroku had a playful smile on his face and as he rubbed a clear red handprint on his face, he said, "My dearest Sango, I had no intention of touching you so rudely. My hand is just cursed!" Sango looked ready to kill him and said angrily, "Bullshit, Miroku you pervert! We are at work and I don't want you to be grabbing my ass every time I turn my back to you!" Kagome decided to step, "Hey Sango!" Sango looked at her, relieved to see a familiar face and she said as Kagome hugged her, "You finally showed up Kagome! Finally someone can keep Miroku away from me." Miroku whined, "That's no fair Sango! I'm truly hurt by your mean words!" Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged Miroku, "Whatever Miroku, you've got an immunity to pain thanks to all those slaps Sango gives you." Miroku hugged her back and said cheerfully, "Hello to you too Kagome. So you're ready to do this?"

Kagome replied, "I hope so. I stood up all night going over Jason Voorhees history several times. But I think I got the idea." Sango chimed in, "Well, that's not going to be necessary Kagome. I've already been given the lines for our tour, we just have to-" "Shut the fuck up before I fucking kick your sorry ass!" Sango turned to Miroku and demanded, "Excuse me!?" Miroku held his hands out and said, "Sango, before you say anything I swear it wasn't me who said that." More shouts came from behind them and Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha in heated argument with a man about 20 or so. He was taller than Inuyasha, he had fair skin, and long smooth silver hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt along, dark blue pants, and black boots. While Inuyasha was yelling at him, the other man wasn't raising his voice as loud as him, but he managed to give the same effect anyway. The man did not lose his cool until finally he lost his patience. With one hard punch, he knocked Inuyasha back, and said with finality, "Shut up and get back to your post little brother. I don't have time to deal with you" Inuyasha stared furiously at him and the other stared back with cold anger.

After a few more minutes, the man turned away and walked off completely ignoring Inuyasha as if he were an annoying fly. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared in surprise as the man walked off and suddenly Inuyasha yelled, "Miroku! Get over here and help me with this!" Miroku looked at the two girls and said, "I'll guess catch you two girls later. Take care Sango." He walked off before Sango could say or do anything to him. Kagome smiled and said, "Come on Sango, why won't you admit it?" Sango blushed in embarrassment and said quickly, "What are you talking about Kagome? I don't like Miroku! He's a stupid, arrogant, and all around self-centered pervert!" Kagome wasn't falling for that and said with a sly smile, "Who always is there to comfort you when you needed it, who happened to get into fights just to protect you, and more importantly is always the first person you go to when you are in need of something. It's obvious to anybody who looks at you two together!" Sango couldn't argue with that, but said a bit quietly, "It's that obvious?" Kagome nodded briskly and Miroku came back. Sango looked at him for a bit, but didn't say anything and Kagome thought to herself, 'She'll come around, just so long as Miroku keeps his hands off her.' Miroku spoke to Kagome first, "Kagome, I want you to check the cabin and Jason out. Inuyasha says he needs a professional and you're right for the job." Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks Miroku, see you Sango!" Sango muttered, a goodbye. Miroku finally said, "Is something wrong?" Kagome hurried away to give them their alone time and she saw Inuyasha on his knees fixing something before walking off. Kagome walked up to where he was, but because it was dark, it was hard to see anything except the silhouette of a tall brute shaped man. Then a voice called, "Lights on! Bankotsu, turn on the fog!" As Kagome stepped closer, fog blew eerily around Kagome's legs, the sound of a switch was heard, and lightning crackled and flashed in the background illuminating Jason Voorhees and in that tiny instant of light Kagome locked eyes with Jason. And Jason blinked.

Jin: Uh-oh. Looks like Jason has already found his target and is alive (in a manner of speaking) but will he start his rampage with her death first? Review and find out in the next chapter.


	3. New and Old Faces

Jin: Here's the next chapter

Jin: Here's the next chapter! I'm not saying jack, cause I want you to be surprised, and my sincerest apologies for taking so damn long.

New and Old Faces

There was no mistaking it. As Jason and Kagome locked eyes, Kagome saw without a doubt, that Jason had blinked. She stepped back in surprise and something bumped into her so hard she nearly fell over. Kagome turned and saw a little girl about 7 years old staring at her and then she quickly ran off. Kagome forgot about Jason for the moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed, and instantly closed her eyes and turned around with her hand flying. A hand caught her arm and she flailed her other arms and she struggled with her captor when an angry voice yelled, "Open your eyes you idiot!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw an angry pair of amber colored eyes staring at her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, adrenaline still flowing through her. "Who else did you think it was? Jason?" Inuyasha said. He let Kagome go and she slowly to not jump to any conclusions, "Inuyasha this a fake Jason, right? There's no way he's alive right?"

Inuyasha looked at her and then at Jason as he said, "Well, to be honest when I asked about that, I wasn't given a straight answer. Just, "We had to pay a lot of money for this." So I guess he has to be fake. It's not like Jason Voorhees is really alive. But why are you asking me?" Kagome hesitated, she knew that it was crazy, but she saw what she saw, "Inuyasha. I know there's a chance you won't believe me, but I swear I saw Jason Voorhees blink." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, I knew that you were going to say something weird, but this is ridiculous." Kagome frowned and said back sharply, "Look, I saw what I saw ok? Jason Voorhees blinked when I was looking at him. So can you at least go check Jason and see if he is really is fake?" Inuyasha muttered something but still walked up to Jason and the lightning in the background flashed again, illuminating Jason Voorhees. Inuyasha walked up to him directly, and prodded the body, but Jason didn't move or do anything at all. Inuyasha turned around and said, "Jason Voorhees is not alive and apparently will stay that way." Kagome started to reply when Jason slowly lifted his machete into the air, he raised it up high when Kagome suddenly yelled, "Look out!" The she pushed Inuyasha away from Jason and closed her eyes as the machete descended on her.

Suddenly, the machete stopped an inch above her head, and a punching sound, along with a yell, caught her attention. Inuyasha was yelling at a boy about his age and height. The other guy had messy black hair tied in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, and was skinnier than Inuyasha. He wore brown shoes, dark blue pants, and a shirt saying, "I'm not good with names, so I just call everyone, "Dumbass". Inuyasha yelled, "Koga what the hell is the matter with you?! Are you trying to hurt that girl you idiot!?" Koga snapped back, "Calm your ass down mutt-face, I was only playing with her!" "Shut up you smelly bastard! The only reason you come up with that lame insult is cause I'm born year of the dog!" "No, I call you mutt-face cause you lost your woman like a bitch!" Kagome ran off fast and quickly found who she was looking for and returned in ten seconds. Then, before Inuyasha could throw a fist, Ayame came to his side and yelled, "Koga! There you are, where the hell have you been!? Come on, we have to get to work!" She shoved Koga away quickly before anything could get worse and Kagome mouthed, "Thanks" as Ayame pushed Koga along, and the other girl nodded back to her a silent, "Your welcome".

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was still furious with caution and said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand for you." Inuyasha replied back, "Huh, I was just fine. But I'll get that bastard Koga back later." Kagome smiled and patted his back, "That's good for you." Inuyasha shivered a bit and turned around yelling, "What the heck was that all about?" Kagome smiled nervously, "I was just being supportive." Inuyasha grunted a bit annoyed, but didn't say anything else. Kagome decided to change the subject, "You wanted me to inspect something?" Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yeah, follow me." Kagome nodded and she started to follow him to the cabin when she stumbled on a smooth rock and let out a small, "eep" when Inuyasha turned around and caught her. They looked into each other's eyes, and then Inuyasha set her right up. He said with an attempt to sound stern, "Be careful, there's rocks around here." Kagome nodded, but felt a bit hot in the face and didn't respond.

As they went into the main cabin, Kagome looked around. There were bunk beds with sheets that appeared old, strewn about in a negligent manner, and stained with blood. There was a table with old soda cans and a couple of beer bottles and cards were thrown carelessly around it. A dartboard with darts imbedded in random spots was nearby the table and several different sizes and shapes of traveling bags lay near the exit of the cabin. Inuyasha stood around for a bit and Kagome asked, "Did you help set this up?" Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, but you're friends, Sango, and Miroku helped." Kagome smiled and began looking around the cabin. Some of the bunks had bulges that appeared to look like bodies with limbs hanging out or slash wounds with the bloodstain from them on the sheets. Finally she walked over to the altar with the head of Jason Voorhees's mother. The head still had some flesh on it though signs of decay were apparent and a clear glass bubble to prevent anything going in or out, thus damaging the head further covered it.

Then she looked to her left and she saw a walkway going out to the pier and then it returned to where Jason Voorhees stood. He was as immobile as ever, but Kagome still was slightly nervous around him. The lightning flashed, illuminating Jason again. But when Kagome looked at him, Jason didn't blink or move. Maybe she had been imagining it after all? Kagome still didn't feel sure. She saw without a doubt, Jason Voorhees blinking as they locked eyes, but now it seemed crazy. Maybe it was really was just her imagination after all? She didn't get a chance to really think about it because then Sango called her over, "Hey Kagome! Come on, the tour is about to start in twenty minutes and we need you to get ready!" Inuyasha was already getting out of the basement with the others, but suddenly when he saw Jakotsu in there, he thought better of it and immediately headed up the stairs. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome went into the elevator with Bankotsu and Jakotsu being the only one's in there after all. They went up the elevator and suddenly, some scary music started playing causing the three who entered to jump in surprise. The music was intense, yet morbid enough to tune it down, and a weird breathing noise made itself apparent as Bankotsu repeated the breathing noise eerily, "Keh, keh, keh, keh, keh, Hah, Hah, Hah, Keh, Keh, Keh, Keh, Hah, Hah, Hah." Sango lightly punched Bankotsu's shoulder, "Not funny! That stuff IS creepy." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said with his thumb pointed at Jakotsu, "It was his idea, he thought that it would be cool to add this music for the tourists. I'm surprised Kikyo went for the idea too." Kagome replied, "Kikyo's my older sister." "She is? Huh, I thought you looked somewhat like her." Bankotsu replied. Finally, the elevator got to their floor and as they walked out, with Kagome in front of them all, another girl bumped hard into Kagome, causing her to drop the drinks and foods she was carrying onto a tray right onto Kagome.

The other girl was a bit taller than Kagome, older by a couple of years, and carried a sort of arrogance. Before Kagome could say anything, the other girl said rudely, "What where you're going, you dumb broad!" Kagome replied, "Watch where I'm going? You're the one who bumped into me and dropped all that onto me!" The other girl retorted, "Shut the hell up! Nobody wants to hear your goddamned excuses, so shut up!" Before Kagome could reply any further, the tall man who Inuyasha had argued with appeared suddenly as if he just came out of thin air. Then he said as he gazed coldly at them all, "Kagura, I believe I told you to get yourself ready, the tourists shall be starting to arrive in an hour." Kagura snapped back, too angry to care, "It's this dumb bitch's fault that I spilt that stuff Sesshomaru! So go do something to her!"

Kagome protested angrily, "It wasn't my fault! I just walked out of the elevator and she suddenly bumped into me!" Sango and Miroku also started arguing in Kagome's defense while Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood in the background watching the show before them. Finally after a few more seconds, Sesshomaru spoke icily, cutting off everybody, "Kagura, I gave you an assignment and blaming others for your own incompetence is something I will not tolerate." Kagura ground her teeth through closed tight lips, but suddenly stormed off. After watching her walk off, Sesshomaru turned around walked the other way without a word or looking at any of them, except Kagome who noticed the brief glimpse he gave her that was about as short as the one she had with Jason Voorhees a few floors down ago. Inuyasha opened the doors that were beside the elevator and finally stepped out as soon as everybody else except Kagome left.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome and asked, "Did Sesshomaru say anything to you?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head before saying, "No, he just looked at me before walking off." Inuyasha started to speak when suddenly, an intentional elbow caught him in his side and as he and Kagome turned to see who it was, both of them frowned as they saw the smug grin of, "Naraku." A 21 year old young man with long greasy black hair that looked as though he hadn't washed it for months, fairly dark skin, and almost three inches taller then Inuyasha walked past them both. He wore dark blue jeans with snakeskin boots, a white shirt with blood stains on sewn into the fabric, and over it, a black leather jacket with a crude symbol of a spider covering almost the entire back of the jacket was etched into the jacket.

Kagome absolutely hated Naraku. For years, he had tried to get with her older sister Kikyo, and at one point actually became her boyfriend. But Naraku was extremely possessive and hard on Kikyo, driving away her friends and family, including Kagome. Naraku almost treated her like a slave until finally she broke up with him, with Kikyo threatening to call the cops on him if he ever tried to do anything to her family or friends again. Naraku obviously wasn't intimidated by the threat because he kept showing up and being the same asshole he always had been. The surprises kept coming to Kagome because it was a total mystery to her, how Inuyasha knew Naraku. But before she could ask, Inuyasha had already stormed away in anger. Kagome was called back to reality as her sister walked over to her and said, "Kagome, go get ready, we're opening our doors soon. Stay away from Naraku, if he does anything tell me or somebody you know here, ok?" Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, sure."

Jin: I'm sorry for taking so long. It's been very difficult here, but I have finally updated and hope for your reviews. Thank you very much.


	4. Jason Voorhees Unleashed

Jin: Well, its time to unleash Jason Voorhees and let me know if I'm keeping him in character please. I am updating as early as I can to make it up to you people, but please leave reviews ok?

**Jason Voorhees Unleashed**

**Near midnight…**

Kagome let out a content breath as she changed out of her tour guide uniform and into her normal school outfit. Sango straightened her shirt out as she said, "Hey Kagome, I noticed you were pretty tense when we were doing tours earlier." Kagome thought to herself, '_That's right, I didn't tell Sango about earlier… But she wouldn't believe me even if I told her_.' So she responded instead, "It's nothing Sango, I was just nervous that's all. The stuff was spooky." Sango laughed as she agreed, "Well, at least you didn't have to do the Michael Myers exhibit, its creepy with all those creaking noises and stuff." Kagome laughed with her, and as they walked out, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku coming down from the props room. Miroku stretched and said, "Well, we got pretty much everything set up in there, except for the Jason Voorhees stuff." "Well, we better get to it then." said Inuyasha. But as the two guys walked to the elevator, Kagura pushed past them and said smugly as the doors closed, "Ladies first." Inuyasha ran to the stairway with an angry shout, "Oh yeah!? I'll beat you down there!" as he disappeared Sango sighed angrily, "I really hate that bitch." Kagome patted Sango's shoulder, "Calm down, just forget about her." Miroku looked at the two girls and said with a curious expression, "Hey, did either you two notice that Kagura was carrying a duffel bag?"

Inuyasha finally reached downstairs, but it was too late, Kagura had already entered the Jason Voorhees exhibit. Inuyasha tugged on the doors, but they were locked, and no matter how hard he tugged at them, they wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he gave up and went back up the elevator. On the other side of the doors, Kagura sniggered and called out, "Hey, Naraku! You can come out now, its me!" Naraku came out from the darkest corner of the exhibit and said a bit annoyed, "About time, I was getting cramped from being in that damned corner for so long." Kagura shook her head and said, "Well nothing a little beer won't make better." She reached inside the duffel bag she had with her and pulled out a six-pack of beer and a blanket for what Naraku and her had in mind that night. Kagura settled down on a small mound surrounded by bushes almost three yards away from where Jason Voorhees was standing. Naraku came over, opened a beer can and drained almost half of it in one gulp as Kagura started to cuddle with him. Naraku seemed less interested in her and more interested in the beer. Finally after both had drunk two cans each, Naraku whispered to Kagura, "Just a sec Kagura, I'll come back in a bit." He got up and walked off to relieve himself as Kagura started to undress. But she had barely gotten her top off and was starting to unhook her bra as she heard a strange sound. It sounded like something was being pulled out of the ground with great effort but then the sounds stopped almost as soon as they were heard. After a few seconds, Kagura unhooked her bra, and then suddenly she heard the thuds of boots coming, and quickly she hid under the blanket, thinking it was Naraku. As she looked from under the single blanket, she saw huge dirty black boots stride from the bushes, and stand not two inches from her face.

Naraku zipped up his fly as he started to walk back to where Kagura was. But he barely took two steps when he saw somebody else there. Whoever it was, was the tallest person Naraku had seen before, dressed in dirty old clothes, with very dirty blackened skin. His foot hit a bush, making some rustling noises and he immediately ducked under the bushes as the figure turned his head to the direction of the noise. On the other side of the bushes, Naraku's eyes widened with disbelief, shock, and horror as he saw the infamous hockey mask and its owner. Naraku stood absolutely still, barely making more noise then a silent breath, as he waited. If Jason made a move for him, he was done for, he could try to run, but where? Kagura locked the doors as soon as she entered so she and Naraku could have their privacy, Jason Voorhees had the endurance to chase him no matter where he went in the exhibit, and he definitely couldn't risk taking the emergency exit without alerting Jason to his presence. Jumping into the Lake was out of the question since Jason would likely just wait until he drowned, or would come after Naraku himself. Kagura however, unwisely moved around under the blanket, which immediately made Jason's head snap back to the person below him, and Naraku watched as Jason began his first kill of the night.

Jason gripped his machete that was already in his hand, lifted it above his head with one hand, and pulled off the blanket violently, exposing the half nude Kagura. She looked at Jason's mask for one second before letting out a terrified scream. Jason brought down his machete, swiftly slicing her head off. The head flew into a tree, but it stopped as the hair on Kaguras head got tangled in the tree branches, hanging for all to see with blood dripping from the stump. As for her body, it slumped over with blood pouring onto the grass, and began trickling towards Naraku, who did not make a sound whatsoever. After he finished, Jason looked around Camp Crystal Lake before he slowly began walking to the locked entrance of the exhibit. As he approached the doors, he pushed on it only to find it was locked. But that didn't stop him at all. With his huge fists, he slammed onto the door several times, leaving huge dents with the door hinges creaking to the breaking point. Finally, he drew back his fist, and the doors were hit with such force that they literally flew off the hinges and into the walls, making a huge clanging noise, echoing up a few floors above him.

Inuyasha heard the sounds as he went up in the elevator and for a second, he thought something was wrong with the elevator, but the elevator was moving too smoothly. Finally, the elevator reached his destination and he saw Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all waiting for him. As he stepped out he asked, "Did you three hear some kind of noise?" Miroku's usual calm carefree look was replaced by seriousness as he said, "I heard something. It sounded like something just broke down." The girls agreed and Sango said, "Maybe we should just go home." Kagome looked at Sango and said, "Well, let me get my sister Kikyo ok? I don't want her to be here alone." Miroku said to Inuyasha, "I think you should go with Kagome. I'll take Sango home." "Why?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku replied, "Just go alright? I just don't think something's right that's all." Inuyasha had to agree there, so he walked with Kagome into the elevator, they proceeded to move up to the top floor.

Miroku said to Sango as the other two left, "Lets go Sango, we'd better get out of here, its getting late." Sango looked towards the elevator doors and said firmly, "Don't you think we should wait for Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha? Just in case I mean?" Miroku thought for a second before agreeing, "Well, I guess we should do that in case." They both sat down on a bench near the exit but close enough to the elevator and began waiting. Almost immediately, they heard the sounds of heavy footfalls, "_Thump, thump, thump._" that sounded as though it came from the stairways. Neither of them moved, as the sounds got closer to the stair doors. The sounds stopped and the door creaked open ever so slightly, but nothing was seen. Miroku looked at the door and said loudly, "Is there anyone there?" No reply came, and the footfalls sounded again, and they slowly grew more distant as they seemed to increase their pace. By now, Sango and Miroku were both very nervous, but they still didn't want to leave the others behind. So they gathering their wits, they drew closer together, and waited.

Meanwhile several floors up in one of the power rooms, Koga was making sure everything was running smoothly for all the electrical equipment. His mind was still on the hot girl he saw earlier, Kagome Higurashi. He had ditched Ayame a while earlier with the excuse that he had to make his rounds, making sure that everything was running as it was supposed to. Right now, he was making sure the power to the elevators and automatic doors had the required power. Suddenly he heard slow and heavy footsteps coming from the outside of the room. He ignored it, but, as the footsteps grew louder and somehow nearer, he finally turned to look at the door. As he started to walk towards the door, the footsteps grew louder and nearer. Koga tried to keep himself calm as he reached for the door handle slowly. Two inches to go…the footsteps suddenly stopped. One inch to go… maybe he was just overreacting, and should just get back to his job. Koga hesitated for a minute, and finally he grabbed to handle and slowly creaked it open. He peaked out through the crack but saw nothing but the light from the city through the window, reflecting on the tiled floor. He walked out slowly as he opened the door looking down the hall on his left, then down on his right. He sighed and shook his head in annoyance at himself and said, "Argh, this stupid place is going to be giving me nightmares." However, the dark outline of a hulking figure wearing a hockey mask standing behind Koga was going to give him something even worse then nightmares.

In the security room, Bankotsu stretched and yawned as he flipped through the various camera videos on the screen in front of him while Jakotsu drooled as he slept at his workstation. Bankotsu almost absentmindedly kept flicking through the various camera's. The first one had nothing out of place. The second one was just as calm as the first one. Then he switched over to the third one, and what he saw in the screen instantly woke him up. A huge person wearing old clothes and a hockey mask held a desperately struggling figure in his grip. Bankotsu slapped Jakotsu in the head and he said rapidly, "Jakotsu, look at this quick!" Jakotsu swore at his brother, but looked over and as he too saw the scene behind his eyes, he said as he fully woke up, "Oh shit! What the hell is that!?" Koga was kicking as hard as he could against Jason in the chest, face, and shoulders, but Jason barely even moved until finally Koga finally kicked off his mask. But because of the angle of the camera, Jakotsu and Bankotsu couldn't see Jason's disfigured face. As his mask dropped, Jason threw Koga into the room he was just in very hard and walked in before either Bankotsu or Jakotsu could see his face. Bankotsu rapidly changed the channels for the camera's as Jakotsu kept yelling, "What the hell was that?! What's going on!?" Bankotsu yelled at him to shut up before he finally got onto the right channel.

The sole camera caught the back of Jason's head and shoulders as he continued walking towards the horror struck Koga. Jason picked up his hockey mask and fit it on as he looked into the security camera. Koga meanwhile looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and he found a fire extinguisher right next to where he was and he rammed his shoulder hard into it. He pulled it out and holding it in his hands, slammed it as hard as he could into Jason who lightly moved back with every blow Koga gave. Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched on, unable to take their eyes away as Koga became more and more exhausted while Jason barely moved until finally he smacked the fire extinguisher out of his hands so hard that it cracked open. Its white contents began spilling out, onto the electrical devices causing the camera to shake and lose sight of what was going on. Bankotsu rapidly tapped the screen, as he said, "No No! Don't fade out now!" The camera was finally visible enough and they heard Koga mutter as Jason grabbed the front of his shirt, "You ain't shit. Show me what you got…" Jason held onto Koga and circled once with him, and then he threw him into one of the generators, and huge sparks along with clouds of smoke protruded from Koga as he was electrocuted to death. Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched on and let out horrified shouts as smoke filled the area. Then camera suddenly faded into black.

Meanwhile, in the elevator the lights rapidly flickered on and off, and stopped moving altogether. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as the elevator shook a bit, but then as it settled down, the elevator doors opened up. Before their eyes was a long hallway with a slow child-like chant, "_One two, Freddy's coming for you…_" They were now in the Freddy Krueger exhibit.

Jin:Looks like things aren't going to be easy, and now that Jason is loose, there's no telling what he'll do. Request a victim except for Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. They are needed…. For now.


	5. One, Two Jason's coming for you

Jin: Here's the next chapter so read and review

Jin: Here's the next chapter so read and review. Enjoy!

One, Two… Jason's coming for you

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the broken down elevator as Inuyasha muttered out loud, "What the hell is going on?" Kagome looked around and then she saw a stairway and said, "Inuyasha, I think we can use these stairs instead." Inuyasha followed her to the door, but they found it to be locked. Inuyasha rammed hard against the door and kicked at it, but it wouldn't budge. After a while, they gave up and Inuyasha asked, "Kagome do you know where to go through here?" as they began to walk through the Freddy Krueger exhibit. Kagome thought for a while and remembered, "Yeah! Kikyo gave me a map in case I needed to go anywhere here!" She pulled it out and stood near a small light next to a small stand showing a Freddy Krueger looking worm slowly eating a girl whose face was contorted with fear. After looking through the exhibit map for a while, Kagome's face fell. Inuyasha asked impatiently, "Well, do you know how to get out or not?" Kagome replied, "Yeah, but the problem is, is that if we want to get to the top floor, we'll have to go through the stairs on the other side of this exhibit, through the Michael Myers exhibit, and a few other floors before we can get to my sister." Inuyasha said as he turned around, "Well, we better get started then." Kagome nodded in agreement and said, "Alright, lets get going."

Meanwhile in the control room, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were still in shock about Koga's horrifying death thanks to a hockey-masked psychopath. Jakotsu was visibly freaked and Bankotsu was trying hard to stay calm as he tried to figure out what to do. Jakotsu finally said, "Brother, we should just get the hell out of here." Bankotsu replied as he looked at Jakotsu, "But there are others still in here, shouldn't we at least warn them or something?" Jakotsu replied, "How?! There is no power left in this building and there's a machete wielding, hockey-masked maniac in this place as well!" Bankotsu sighed angrily and said, "Ok, how about this, we'll split up. I'll look around for anybody on the upper floors, you start heading down and if you see anybody, get them out of here?" Jakotsu shook his head and said seriously, "No." He looked at his brother, Jakotsu said, "Bankotsu, if you run into that maniac all alone, there's no way you'll be able to get away if he corners you. I'm not going to split up." Bankotsu frowned and said, "Well then the only choice you got is-" "Going with you, I know! I can't believe I'm doing this but, I'll go with you to search for help for anybody alive." Interrupted Jakotsu. Bankotsu smiled as they both left the small room and ran down the hallway. Bankotsu thought as they ran, '_If there's one thing I know about Jakotsu, is that he would never leave anybody hanging_.'

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the exhibit, both feeling slightly nervous. Everything seemed so real, as though Freddy Krueger would pop out of nowhere. Kagome lead them both as she tried to follow the maps directions. As they came down to a long hallway, they both heard the sing-song voices, "_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…Three, four, better lock your door…_" "Ugh, this damn song is annoying as hell!" Inuyasha growled. "_Five, six grab a crucifix… seven, eight better stay up late…_" Kagome agreed as she drew closer to Inuyasha, "Yeah, I feel like I'M going to have nightmares from this stuff…" The song neared its end as they saw a huge red room that looked like a pumping station, "_Nine, ten, never sleep again… One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_" Catwalks, pipes, turning wheels, stairs and other such things were present. Freddy Krueger's burnt face had a look that showed him laughing, as he was in looking down from the catwalk he was standing on at a brutish hulking figure wearing old torn, dirty, and slightly bloody clothes. An old, mangled hockey mask concealed his horribly disfigured face. A machete that looked like a small sword was in his right hand, and Kagome and Inuyasha walked by it a little faster unknowingly. Then they looked forward down a hallway and saw the stairway to the next floor. Kagome sighed, relieved and said, "We're almost there, this should be easy!" They walked further down when the sound of a door opening caught their ears. Then suddenly not two feet from them came the body of Ayame with a rope tightly fastened around her neck, and Inuyasha swore loudly in shock while Kagome let out a scream of horror.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were still waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome down on the first floor as a weird sound echoed. Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Miroku, did you just hear that?" Miroku nodded, "Yes, I heard something." Sango got up from her seat and Miroku asked, "What are you doing?" Sango replied, "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to try to call her." Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. She waited for a few seconds, but her phone had bad signal, finally she moved near the door leading to the stairs. She stood near it as Miroku walked over to her and then the phone began to ring. After three rings Sango turned around and faced the door unknowingly when it suddenly opened in front of her. Sango let out a yell of surprise and snarled as she saw who it was, "Kami, don't fucking scare me like that!" It was Naraku, who shot back, "Well excuse me, your highness!" Sango drew her fist back but Miroku held it in his firm grip and he said, "Its ok Sango, just let it go alright?" Sango looked at Naraku angrily but put her arm down.

Miroku frowned and said, "What are you doing here Naraku?" "That's none of your business. I'm just about to leave." Naraku rudely replied. Naraku began walking towards the doors when Miroku called his name. Naraku looked back and asked impatiently, "What?" Miroku asked, "Did Kagura meet up with you? And did you hear a loud noise earlier?" Naraku didn't speak for a few second and without one word, continued towards the door. Sango looked at Miroku and said, "This is a waste of time, come on Miroku, we have to look for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo." Miroku nodded and they immediately went into the stairway. Naraku stopped at the doorway as he heard the name, "Kikyo". He thought of her, her little sister, and Jason Voorhees. A small sinister smile crept across his lips and he thought, '_Yes…why not_?' He pulled in his pocket and brought out a switchblade. He flicked it opened, stuck the very tip in the lock. Then he broke the tip into the lock, damaging it. Now NOBODY could get out that way that easily. Naraku put away his switchblade and proceeded towards the stairway.

Ayame's body continued to swing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome as Kagome held tightly onto Inuyasha. A snickering sound was heard and both Inuyasha and Kagome roared, "Ayame!!" Ayame broke out into a fit of laughter and tears fell down her eyes as she continued laughed. Inuyasha was pissed off and walked behind Ayame and he shouted, "Maybe I should just cut this extra rope and just let you hang for real!" Ayame rolled her eyes and said, "Still, you gotta admit its pretty convincing!" Ayame had made a hangman's noose around her throat but what supported her was an extra rope that hung from behind the actual noose that went behind her head and wrapped around her waist. Kagome felt her heart slow down and she took a deep breath before asking, "What were you doing here anyway?" Ayame replied, "Well, I was just doing my rounds. Making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, but I got bored. When I saw you two, I remembered the little device we had here and so-" "You decided to scare Kagome." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "You were just as scared as I was!" Inuyasha replied, "Sure, sure. You were screaming your brains out!" Kagome retorted, "You were the one who looked like he was going to pass out!" Inuyasha shot back, "Well at least I didn't scream!" "At least I didn't look like I was gonna wet myself-! Ugh, just forget alright? We have to go find Kikyo." Kagome walked past Inuyasha, frowning, and Inuyasha looked at her before Ayame whispered, "You both go with each other nicely!" Inuyasha snorted as he walked away, "I just met her and already people are saying I go good with her…" Inuyasha caught up to Kagome as she began to ascend the staircase when Kagome looked down the hallway again. Ayame was gone! Kagome asked, "Hey, where did Ayame go?" Inuyasha didn't look down the hallway and said, "She probably just pulled herself back up to wherever she jumped from-"

_CRACK! _A loud cracking noise was heard and Ayame fell down again with the rope tightly wrapped around her neck. Inuyasha looked and said, "Nice try Ayame, that's not gonna work this time!" The only response was the creaking of the noose around Ayame's neck. The silence and Ayame hanging in the middle of the hallway was enough to give people nightmares. Finally Inuyasha walked up to Ayame as he looked at Kagome once or twice. He went up to Ayame, tapped her arm, and said seriously, "Come on Ayame, this isn't funny." Ayame didn't move at all, Inuyasha went around her, and saw the rope that was supporting her body was gone, but the rope was still hanging around her neck.

Inuyasha walked in front of Ayame and looked at Kagome with his back to hanging girl. "Kagome, I don't think Ayame is messing around…" Suddenly something huge fell in dropped behind Ayame, causing Inuyasha to look forward. He yelled, "Oh SHIT!" and he fell back just in time. Because a second later, Ayame was severed in half at the waist by a machete, her blood and innards fell out like a waterfall, and Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, run!" Jason Voorhees raised his machete and brought it down on Inuyasha. Again, he barely missed as the machete fell right in between Inuyasha's legs. Jason ripped it out, stepped forward, and swung his machete at Inuyasha again, aiming for his head. This would've been the end for him if Kagome hadn't have grabbed him by his long hair, which was the closest thing she could reach, and yanked him back. The machete got stuck in the wall as Jason attempted to rip it out while Inuyasha rubbed his abused head as he got to his feet. Kagome pulled at his arm and shouted, "Lets go Inuyasha! He's coming!!" Jason pulled his machete out of the wall and stared at Kagome as his quarry escaped up the stairway. Then he gripped his machete tightly and followed the two.

Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted up the stairway to the next floor until they reached the Michael Myers exhibit. They were in a bedroom, which looked like Michael Myers's sisters bedroom. Kagome and Inuyasha looked around for a place to hide as they heard Jason's coming closer and closer. Inuyasha looked at the bed and said, "Kagome! I have an idea." A few seconds later, Jason broke down the door behind them. But there was nobody around. He looked around with his eye as he inspected the dimly lit bedroom. He walked around as he looked around the room. Then he heard a sound coming from the bed and sharply looked at it. Jason spotted some movement underneath the bed and the tip of Kagome's shoe. Jason walked over to it, looked at the bed, slowly raised his machete with the blade pointing downward, and then he stabbed into it over and over.

Jin: Uh-oh, did Jason get Inuyasha and Kagome? Leave reviews and find out! Sorry for taking so long in updating


	6. Trapped By Death

Jin: Here's the next chapter

Jin: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, so enjoy!

**Trapped by Death**

Kagome held her hands over her mouth as Jason continued stabbing his machete through the bed. She was shaking with fear and was focused only on not moving or breathing. But she felt some comfort that Inuyasha was there, holding her tightly to his chest. Inuyasha was also scared as hell and was trying his hardest to also not give himself or Kagome away. One fatal slip was all that was needed for Jason to kill them. But he still looked through the vaguest spot he could conjure up, despite their position, and continued to see what Jason was doing. After Jason was through stabbing the bed, the hockey-masked psychopath grabbed the side of the bed frame in one powerful hand and effortlessly tossed it right at a closet door. This time, Inuyasha had to shut a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any sound. He held onto Kagome just a little bit tighter and the girl still didn't make a sound despite the fact that she wasn't able to breath as well as she'd have liked.

Jason looked silently down at the floor, almost perplexed by the fact that there was nothing there. Just the one shoe Kagome was wearing and an air filter let out a slow breeze that would've indicated that something was under the bed he destroyed. After staring at it for almost a full ten seconds, Jason finally proceeded slowly out of the room, his heavy boots seemingly echoing loudly. Inuyasha relaxed his grip on Kagome, but still held her, until Jason's footsteps were gone. Both of them simultaneously let out a long but quiet breath. Inuyasha and Kagome ever so quietly, got out of the closet that they had hidden in just as Jason broke into the room. Inuyasha quietly crept to the stairway as Kagome retrieved her shoe, and then she sat down under a lamp to see where they were. Inuyasha looked out the doorway and upwards as the stairs continued up into the higher floors, but he spotted a deadly obstacle, and he moved back into the room very fast. Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, we're in the Michael Myers exhibit. If we take the stairs, we can get to the top floor faster." Inuyasha turned to her and said, "No way is that gonna happen Kagome." "Why not? Is Jason out there?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No, but the way up to the next floor is still in the process of being connected to the other floors." Kagome sighed and said, "So there's no way to get up?" Inuyasha looked at the map and pointed at a spot, "No, we can take the maintenance elevator. It has its own emergency power so I think we can get to the top floor quicker." Kagome agreed, "Yeah, but there's one problem…" Inuyasha already knew, "We have to go through the exhibit, almost straight to the other side." Inuyasha and Kagome looked out the door onwards. Somewhere in the dark depths, Jason Voorhees was lying in wait.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango continued going up the stairway. As they kept going up, Miroku asked, "Sango, why are we going up the stairs?" Sango replied as she kept moving, "Well if we get to Kikyo first, then we can just wait for Kagome and Inuyasha, and then we'll all leave together!" "Sounds like a plan!" Miroku said, panting a little bit. As they reached the third floor on the stairwell, Miroku spotted something moving, "Sango, look up there!" Sango looked at the direction Miroku was looking, but she didn't see anything. She rolled her eyes and said, "Miroku, there's nothing up there!" "I'm not kidding, I saw something- Argh!" The door that Miroku and Sango were next to suddenly burst open and they saw two guys, trying to catch their breath as though they had just run a marathon. It was, "Bankotsu, Jakotsu!"

The two looked as though they had seen death itself, but weren't able to speak for a few seconds, and when he finally _could_ speak, Bankotsu spoke so rapidly that Miroku and Sango were not able to understand a word he was saying. Miroku held up Bankotsu and yelled, "Whoa, hey! Calm down you two, what the heck's going on?" Bankotsu took a few deep breaths and but was still scared as he said, "You guys, _pant_, Koga just got fucking killed!" Miroku looked at Jakotsu who nodded rapidly, "Its true! Some hockey masked motherfucker fried him with the electric generators!" "Hockey masked mother-? What are you talking about!?" Sango demanded. Bankotsu opened his mouth to speak, but Jakotsu interrupted him, "Look, just trust us, and get the hell out of the building as fast as you can!" "We can't, we're trying to help our friend Kagome and Inuyasha make sure that Kikyo gets out too." "Whats so important about Kikyo? Don't you guys even care about your own lives?!" Jakotsu demanded. Miroku responded impatiently, "Kikyo is Kagome's sister. So if you want to leave, that's fine, but Sango and I still are going to go on." Bankotsu groaned and said, "Ok fine, if you want to get to Kikyo, we'll take you there." Jakotsu spoke up, "No way Bankotsu! Lets just get out of here while we still can!" Bankotsu shook his head and said, "Jakotsu, we agreed to get everyone out of here!" Jakotsu groaned but said, "Ok, but if any of us get killed for this, I'll be kicking your ass in the afterlife!" Miroku and Sango had no idea what they were talking about, but as long as they could get to where they figured Inuyasha and Kagome would be, it didn't matter.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly exited the hallway and they heard eerie music with violins and piano playing. Kagome gasped as she turned and saw Michael Myers standing at the end of the hallway, wearing a dirty old jumpsuit crusted with flecks of red. He seemed so real, staring at them with black eyes darker then hell, and a large butcher knife gleamed menacingly at them. He was almost as terrifying as Jason, if not just as terrifying. Kagome gulped and Inuyasha held her hand tighter. They slowly began following Inuyasha's lead, each step was taken very carefully. Every squeak of the wooden floor echoed loudly to their ears, no matter how careful they were. Finally, they succeeded in making it to the end of the first hallway. Inuyasha very carefully looked at both ends of the hallway.

So far, nothing was there. Just a scene of Michael Myers as a young boy, wearing a clown mask over his face, and holding a butcher knife in his right hand was on the right wing of the hallway. Gathering their wits, Inuyasha and Kagome carefully continued forward. They walked through the replica of Michael Myers house, barely making any more noise then a quiet breath, as the quietness seemed to sharpen their senses. The sight of the old moldy walls, the sound of their own hearts beating, the musk smell of fear, and the dry taste in their mouths. They looked carefully all around them, in case Jason was hiding somewhere right next to them. They made it to the next hallway and Inuyasha again checked out to see if the coast was clear. Kagome kept her eyes around everything else, and a shadow swiftly moved at the other end of the hallway from them. Kagome sharply turned her head back and whispered nervously, "Hurry Inuyasha, the sooner we get out of here, the better." Inuyasha agreed, "Yeah, right."

Finally, the coast seemed clear enough for them to move forward. They began their trek forward cautiously, feeling a bit more confident. So far, Jason hadn't shown up. They kept walking quietly, until they saw a sign that said, "Maintenance Service Elevator" at the far end of their walkway with two other paths leading to the left and right. Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded forward a bit faster, not even noticing the doors on either side of the hallway, and as they reached the paths, Jason suddenly burst behind them with a horrible crashing noise! Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in terror as Jason strode towards them in almost three steps. As he raised his machete, Inuyasha shoved Kagome to the right hallway as he himself jumped to the left one. Jason swung his machete so hard it got stuck in the ground and with no way around him, Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome. RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, GO!!" Jason brought his machete out of the ground and Inuyasha ran at him to draw him away from Kagome, but instead received a hard forearm to his chest, sending him at the wall with almost paralyzing force. Jason moved to finish the injured Inuyasha, but Kagome grabbed a lamp and threw it as hard as she could at Jason. The object merely broke against his shoulder, but it got his attention anyway. The hockey-masked killer started his slow ponderous walk towards Kagome who broke into a run. She had no clue where she was headed and just ran, with Jason in pursuit. The terrified girl ran until she thought she lost Jason, with her heart pumping rapidly. Then, as quietly, yet quickly as she could, stole back to the service elevator.

Inuyasha was still there, crumpled on the floor. Kagome gently slapped him to rouse him, but he was out cold. Adrenaline was flowing through Kagome at a powerful rate, so she actually grabbed Inuyasha under his shoulders and whispered urgently as she dragged him to the elevator, "C'mon Inuyasha, wake up, _wake up!_" Kagome finally reached the elevator, and began tapping the button for it to come as fast as she could. Then she bent down next to Inuyasha, still trying to awaken him. She heard a loud thump, and Jason was at the very end of the hallway. He tilted his head slightly before slowly walking towards the girl and her friend. Kagome tapped the button more and cursed, "Dammit, start, start!!" Jason was halfway there, and the elevator still hadn't come. Kagome continued tapping the button with her life and Inuyasha's on the line. Finally, as Jason made it to the point where the hallways crossed, and the elevator doors opened at last. Kagome looked behind herself and saw, "Miroku! Sango!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, and Sango were in the elevator already. Before the other two could say anything, Bankotsu yelled, "HOLY SHIT!" Jason was coming at them all, and Kagome with her friend's help, dragged Inuyasha into the elevator while Jakotsu pushed a button with all his speed. The doors began to close as Jason threw his machete at them. The weapon flew at them and got through the doors just as they closed. Miroku threw himself in front of Sango who would've been hit, and who herself had no time to move out of the way.

The machete did not miss.

Jin: Ok, even I got nervous just by typing this. I sincerely apologize if any of you readers get nightmares from this chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know if Jason Voorhees is in character.


	7. Elevator to Hell

Jin: Here's the next chapter

Jin: Here's the next chapter! Things are gonna get even more interesting and I hope this story gave you some scares. Sorry if I gave any of you nightmares or anything.

Elevator to Hell

Sango cracked her eyes open as she saw Miroku standing over her with both of his arms on either side of her head. His head was down and his breathing was erratic. Sango tried to look at his eyes and whispered, "Miroku? Miroku are you ok?" Miroku finally looked in Sango's eyes and said with a weak smile, "You're ok Sango? Oh, I'm so…glad." With that, a little bit of blood dribbled out of Miroku's mouth. Then with a gurgled grunt, Miroku dropped to the floor and Sango saw it. Jason's machete had pierced through Miroku with incredible strength, and though little blood was pouring out of the actual wound itself, Miroku was trembling from the sheer pain. Sango screamed as she collected Miroku against herself, "No! Miroku, why did you have to do that?! You idiot Miroku, you idiot!!" Miroku replied as he looked at Sango, "I love you, and I wanted to save you, cause if you got hit instead of me, I don't think I'd have wanted to live after that." Kagome and Bankotsu were trying to wake Inuyasha up, but he was out cold. Jakotsu looked at Kagome and said, "Hey, Kagome why don't you try kissing him? We'll see if that'd wake him up." Kagome looked at Jakostu with her jaw half dropped and said in a flustered manner, "Ja..Jakotsu! This is hardly the time or place for this kind of stuff!!" Bankotsu slapped Jakotsu in the back of his head and roared, "Dude, be serious for once alright!?" Jakotsu raised his hands defensively and said, "Ok, fine! Fuck, you don't need to bite my head off, I'm just trying to throw out ideas here." Miroku let out a little laugh as he heard that but coughed hard and Sango held him as she said, "Miroku, try not to move, we'll get you help, you'll be alright! Just don't die on me ok?" Miroku didn't answer and instead, nodded while trying to take deep steady breaths. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and watched the elevator dial get closer and closer to the top floor and she thought to herself, '_We made it, this nightmare is going to end at last..._'

Meanwhile, back in the Michael Myers exhibit, Jason stared at the maintenance elevator doors for a second, and then he brought a strong fist back. It struck the doors with enough force to knock a man's head clean off, but the doors didn't fly off, the simply dented from the pressure, and Jason grabbed both of the doors as they hung on their hinges. It didn't even require a bit of effort from him to rip them from their hinges and toss them off into the hallway with loud clanging noises as they skidded onto the marble floor. The hockey masked-killer looked at the cables carrying the elevator and looked up at the elevator, which was pulling away. Without diverting his gaze from the elevator, Jason reached out with one hand and gripped a cable. The force of the friction would've been enough to tear a normal person's hand off. But Jason was not a normal creature by any means. The elevator simply stopped with a violent jerk.

Back in the elevator, everyone felt a violent shake. Inuyasha finally came to as his head bumped against the elevator walls with a shout of pain and a curse. Kagome held him up and said, "Inuyasha, you're awake!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head a bit, trying to clear his vision. "What happened? The last thing I remember was Jason attacking us back in the Michael Myers exhibit." Kagome replied, "You saved me Inuyasha, but you got yourself hurt in the process." Inuyasha sat up and said, "This is just a scratch. I've had worse and survived just fine." Jakotsu suddenly interrupted them, "If you two are finished with your moment, then please get your heads back together! Didn't you all just feel that shake?" Everyone did feel it, and suddenly the entire elevator started shaking more violently, almost knocking the people who were standing onto their feet. The lights started flickering randomly, loud noises emitted from all around, and sparks fell from the ceiling. Sango looked at the floor the elevator said they were on and yelled over the noises, "We're moving back down! WE'RE MOVING BACK DOWN!" It was true as everybody, including Miroku, looked at the dial and they all realized that they were in big trouble. That had almost reached the top floor, but now they were three floors above the Michael Myers floor. Inuyasha roared, "Push the stop button now!" Everybody struggled to maintain their footing as they lunged for the button, with Kagome successfully pressing it. A loud skidding noise was heard as brakes on the elevator battled against the sheer brute strength of Jason Voorhees.

Jason noticed that now he was going to have to make a harder effort to bring down his victims and began pulling harder then before to bring his victims down. However the elevator cables could only take so much with so much pressure on both side of this life or death tug-of-war. Back in the elevator, Miroku was finally on his feet with Sango supporting him, and he said, "Sango, look!" The elevator doors in front of them suddenly opened before them. Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu all clambered rapidly out of the elevator. As soon as Bankotsu had jumped clear of the elevator, they all yelled for Sango and Miroku to get out of there. Sango struggled to bring Miroku out of the elevator, but there simply wasn't enough time for both of them to get out. The doors began to close, but Bankotsu and Inuyasha jumped forward and with all their might, held the doors opened as Kagome leaned out as best she could with her arm outstretched towards her best friend. She yelled, "Sango, Hurry!!" Miroku grunted, "Sango, give Kagome your hand, I'll follow you." Sango looked at him and said quietly, "You're lying!" Miroku couldn't answer, and Kagome screamed, "Get a move on you two!! Time is running out!!" She turned to Jakotsu who was staring at them and yelled, "Give me a hand here!" Jakotsu ran over and Kagome said, "Listen carefully Jakotsu. Hold onto my ankles, I'm gonna lower myself down so I can reach Sango and Miroku!" Jakotsu nodded and as he grabbed her ankles, he noticed that she was still wearing her school skirt and Kagome roared at him so terrifyingly that even Jason might've been suprised, "**And don't you dare look down my skirt or I'll kill you myself!!"** Jakotsu nodded and looked away as he held Kagome's ankles as she lowered herself down further. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were still doing their best to hold the elevator doors open but they were feeling tired, and it was sheer adrenaline pumping through their veins that kept them going.

Miroku held Sango tightly to his chest despite him having a machete stuck through him and she said, "Miroku, don't go dammit! I'd rather die here with you then leave you alone!" Miroku muttered Sango's name and said as he looked at her, "Sango, please you have to go, there isn't much time! I could never stand the thought of you dying for my sake. I…I love you Sango!" and with that, he pressed his lips on hers, completely surprising Sango, who didn't resist. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, despite the perilous moment. But suddenly, Kagome appeared right behind Sango and Miroku said to her, "Kagome, watch Sango for me, alright? I'll come back." With that, Miroku shoved Sango straight at Kagome who caught Sango underneath both of her arms, and she yelled, "Jakotsu, bring us back up!" Despite his appearance, Jakotsu was a pretty strong guy, and he slowly managed to bring both Kagome and Sango back up. Sango struggled in Kagome's arms, as she screamed, "No, NO!! Let me go Kagome! Miroku! Miroku…!" Miroku yelled at her as she ascended away, "I LOVE YOU SANGO!!" Sango yelled back tearfully as she was pulled through the elevator doors, " I LOVE YOU TOO MIROKU!!"

Miroku reached back for the machete's handle, and with a scream of pain, pulled it out of himself. He coughed up more blood as he struggled to stand. Time was almost up, he had to do whatever he could to make sure that Jason couldn't follow them. He spotted a hatch in the ceiling of the service elevator. He placed the handle of the machete in his mouth as he opened the hatch, and just managed to reach a side as Jason finally brought the elevator down enough for him to reach the up and grip the elevator floor. He finally pulled it down all the way just as Miroku brought himself up on top of the elevator. With the machete in his hands, he began slashing as hard as he could at the thick steel wires. Jason looked upwards and saw what Miroku was doing, but strangely, the hockey-masked killer didn't even bother to stop Miroku. It was almost as he knew that he wasn't going to die from what Miroku was planning. Miroku however was more concerned with what he had in mind and continued hacking away at the wires. Finally, he cut through one of the thick cables and began working on the other one, and was half ways done when Jason thrust his fist through the ceiling. He groped around and felt Miroku's foot. Then he tugged hard at it, and Miroku felt like his leg was going to be ripped off. Miroku cleverly managed to kick his shoe off and was almost done with the cable. Just one more slash and Jason would be out of their lives for good. He brought the weapon back and with all the strength he could muster, slashed through the cable. The elevator jerked hard, as the other cables snapped rapidly. Jason thrust his fist through the ceiling again, and grabbed Miroku's other foot. The elevator's last cables snapped as it fell at a horrfying speed, and Miroku's scream echoed as he went down with the elevator into darkness.

From the floor where the rest of the group was, a horrible scream, and a loud crash was heard.

Then all was quiet again…

Jin: Scary, ain't it? Is Miroku dead? Or will he keep his word and really come back? Please leave reviews for me, and let me know if I'm doing a good job. Sorry to keep you all waiting. (Oh and just to let you all know, when a blade enters a person, they lose more blood when the blade is actually pulled from their body. The weapon acts as a plug, and hey, for all you guys know, maybe Miroku got stabbed, but his vital organs were missed?)


	8. Along Came A Spider

Jin: Hello to everybody who have been so patient with me, and my damned hiatus. I'm sorry I haven't been doing so well with the updates on any of my stories, but I am glad to have finally gotten back on track. I resolved to get at least ONE update before the year ended, and oh boy did I pick a time! Happy New Years!

Disclaimer: I don't own the character Jason Voorhees, or Rumiko Takahasi's creations that are depicted in this fanfiction in any way, shape, form, or idea, and am solely doing this for fun with no interest in any profit.

Along Came A Spider

As the elevator doors slammed shut, everybody was panting hard from their efforts, but soon Sango burst into tears. She didn't make a sound, other than quietly weeping, and Kagome put a hand tentatively on her shoulder to try to comfort her friend. Sango made no signal as to whether or not she even felt Kagome's hand, but when she tried to open her mouth to try and help, Sango screamed, "Miroku you freaking idiot!! Why the hell did you do something so stupid!?" Tears flowed faster down her cheeks and she couldn't have stopped the cascade even if she tried. Bankotsu stood up and after he fully caught his breath said, "People, we should just get the hell out of here. I'm sick of this crap!" Jakotsu responded, "Come on man, give Sango a break! Her boyfriend just got killed in front of her so don't you think-"

"He isn't dead!!"

Sango interrupted abruptly. She gripped her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white as she continued, "He isn't dead! He can't be, he's just not! Dammit I want to be dead too if I could just have him back!" Nobody seemed to want to tell her otherwise, but if you fall down several stories with a homicidal maniac taking you down with him then there's just no chance for survival. Inuyasha however came up to Sango and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her up to face him. Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha what the heck are you doing!?" Inuyasha ignored her and said fiercely to Sango, "Look, stop this crying right now! I'm just as angry about what happened as you, but you are dishonoring Miroku by acting like an idiot! He loved you, so you should prove that his love was earned by not saying stupid things like wishing you were dead too!" Sango shoved Inuyasha off her, and after a few seconds of staring furiously at Inuyasha, she calmed down as sense returned to her.

Kagome's spoke up after watching the spat between the two, and said, "Look, all of us don't want to be here right now so the best thing for us to do is just get this taken care of and leave, and to do that we need to stay in control of ourselves." Sango wiped the tears from her eyes, but didn't say another word. She finally nodded and said, "Yes, you're right..." "At least that psychopath is gone for good." Jakotsu said. Kagome began to walk ahead, and turned back to face them as she replied, "I'm going on ahead to find my sister, I'll be-" but before she could say the fatal sentence, a hand covered her mouth shutting out any attempts she would've made for yelling for help. Then she was yanked away into the darkness. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out and charged after her, but by the time he rounded the corner Kagome and whoever caught her was gone from sight.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the bottom of the service elevator, Miroku's mangled and broken body hung over a piece of what used to be the top of the elevator, and all around the area was broken and crumpled pieces of the elevator. There was a dust cloud hanging over the air, sparks flew from live wires, and the only other visible signs of life was a rat that crawled out of its hole to investigate the disturbance. The rat sniffed nervously as it crawled around the wreckage. But as it made its way back to it's hole, a hand shot out from underneath the wreckage and nearly caught the rodent. The hand stopped just a centimeter away from crushing the rat and faster than normal for a rat, it scurried back into it's hole. The hand clawed backward, leaving a trail of lines into the concrete, and it grabbed the wreckage above it. Then the wreckage was shoved off with uncanny strength, and Jason Voorhees got to his feet with a vengeance. He looked upwards as sparks from the cut wires flew in front of him, and his single eye squinted in fury as he began to formulate a plan. Jason walked over to the elevator doors, squeezed his powerful fingers into the little slit on the door, and wrenched the doors open with one mighty pull. After that, he turned to the unmoving body of Miroku, grabbed his leg, and dragged it behind him as he began to search for a new to find Kagome and her troublesome group. As he made his way back to the main lobby, he surveyed the area and and spotted an emergency fire ax. Jason dropped Miroku's leg, smashed his fist through the glass, and yanked out the ax.

* * *

Kagome's muffled yells were muted by the hand over her mouth, and a cold sinister voice chuckled. "Well, well, well. Look at what the spider caught!" Kagome's eyes widened as she tilted her head to get a look at her captor, and she let out a muffled yell of anger as his face became clear in the light of a window. but she was caught and only her struggles only amused the spider that caught trailing Sango and Miroku as silently as he could went into the door one floor below them, and found his way up rather easily after beating an unfortunate janitor half to death, stealing his keys to and map of the building in the process. Naraku dragged Kagome roughly through the clean white hallway with one hand wrapped around her arm and small waist and the other pushed against her mouth.

The outside moonlight and city lights shining through the windows provided the only available light. Kagome struggled as hard as she could against Naraku's powerful grip, but she couldn't break away. Naraku began talking as though he was discussing the weather forecast, "Dear Kagome, I'm happy that you managed to survive Jason this long. It would've been a pity if you died from the beginning. Oh but don't worry, I'll see to it that you don't go to hell alone. After all, Kikyo will be with you before long."

At that, Kagome thrashed harder than before, and she lifted her leg up between Naraku's leg. A grunt of pain followed, and Kagome shoved herself away from Naraku as soon as she felt his grip go slack. She ran as fast as she could down the dark passage. and Naraku's face broke into a terrifying face as he recovered and began to pursue Kagome. The girl yelled, "Inuyasha! Somebody... help!" as she ran through the halls.

* * *

Back with the others, Inuyasha was furiously yelling out Kagome's name as they all frantically searched the hallways for their friend. They came to a split in the road, and Inuyasha said, "Sango, you come with me, we're going to look this way. You two-" he looked ath Bankotsu and Jakotsu " go the other way." Sango said as she left with Inuyasha, "Just be careful you two. If one of us finds Kagome, meet back at the elevator." Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked down the hallway, and began to move forward cautiously. At first they saw nothing out of the ordinary until they spotted several doors that were said, "Jakotsu, we locked these doors earlier didn't we?" Jakotsu nodded and said, "I think we did, but this shit doesn't look right. I don't like this at all."

* * *

Kagome ran and ran until she thought she lost Naraku, and so she flattened her back against the wall. The frightened girl looked around the hall, and saw another hall with with an arrow pointing to the left. Kagome's eyes opened up as she realized she wasn't too far from her Kikyo's office! If she kept quiet enough, maybe she'll be able to sneak away without being spotted! With that in mind, Kagome peeked around the corner as inconspicuously as possibly, and spotted Naraku looking through doors to see if she wasn't hiding in one of them. He still looked in pain after getting kicked in his groin, but he was starting to recover from his pain faster than Kagome thought. Then Naraku's head snapped up as looked around when voices of Inuyasha and the others yelling for Kagome broke the silence. The girl didn't dare speak in case it caught Naraku's attention, and kept quiet despite the urge to yell back to let the others know where she was. Naraku grinned as he opened another door. Then he went into the door, and didn't come out.

* * *

Jakotsu and Bankotsu began to look into the doors one by one, and they found nothing in them but props and backdrops. As they reached the final door, they saw it was shut. Bankotsu reached for the handle, and after a moments hesitation, yanked it open. He let out a yell of shock as he saw the towering form of Jason Voorhees, froze where he stood, and he expected to be cut down immediately. But nothing happened. Jakotsu came up beside Bankotsu and laughed a bit because of the silliness of the situation, "Brother relax, it's just a fake Jason! This is just one of the props they were going to use for the tour!" Bankotsu turned and frowned at Jakotsu, feeling embarrassed at this trick. Jakotsu shut up immediately, and began to walk ahead. Bankotsu sighed in irritation, turned his back to the Jason replica, and he said, "Jakotsu don't mess around alright? We've gotta- _gurrgh!_" Jakotsu turned back and the sight before him caused him to let out a scream of pain, loss, and rage. Bankotsu had a large hunting knife stuck almost up to the hilt in his jugular, cutting off any sound except gurgling choking sounds. The supposedly fake Jason walked right out of the prop room, his heavy boots made a _klunk_ing sound that echoed in the quiet of the hallway. Then he grabbed the hilt of the hunter knife with one hand, and yanked it out with a sick _klwa _sound.

Bankotsu dropped to his knees, and Jason put his boot to the side of Bankotsu's head and kicked him over ruthlessly. Jakotsu's first instinct was to run, but at the sight of his brother's murderer further insult to his body, he flew into an animalistic rage. Recklessly, he charged at Jason and swung his fist as hard as he could his face. Jason dodged with suprising agility and slashed horizontally at Jakotsu who barely leaned ducked under the deadly sweep. Jakotsu continued with a flurry of punches at his brother's killer getting a few lucky shots here and there. Jason dodged most of them in a manner much faster than one would think for somebody his size and slashed back at Jakotsu with powerful sweeping motions. Jakotsu managed to dodge most of them, but so great was his rage that no blade held any fear for him. He ducked under another powerful swing from Jason, and moved behind him. Then Jason swiped again at Jakotsu, but he missed again, and he recieved an uppercut to his face which resulted in the hockey mask flying away, and causing his opponent to stumble back into the beam of light. Jakotsu's shock and confusion at Jason's face stopped him just short of his next attack. His eyes were wide and he managed to spit out in anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing here!? Why did you_-huungh?!"_

The knife that his attacker had was embedded up to its handle in Jakotsu's chest. More stabs followed and Jakotsu let out choke grunting noises with every stab until his murderer finally let him drop to the ground. Jakotsu's vision started to fade away fast when he heard a scream of terror and spotted Kagome standing in horror several feet behind Jason with her her hands covering her mouth in fear. Jason's face was cloaked in darkness, but he bent up to pick the hockey mask and he was illuminated in the light with his mask as he moved forward to Kagome. Jakotsu reached out to Kagome who stood rooted to the spotand choked out with what little life he had left, "Kagome...run. Just RUN!!" Kagome broke out of her daze and began to sprint away as fast as she could. Jakotsu's vision faded into black as Jason began his pursuit of Kagome, but he was still vaguely aware of his senses, and he knew time was running out. So with his own blood, he slowly drew out the name of his killer, and with a final gasp, he slipped away into death's embrace.

* * *

Jin: Uh-oh, looks like Kagome's in deep trouble now! With Jason in hot pursuit, how will she be able to get away? Please leave reviews, or complaints of you like. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.


	9. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

Jin: Hello everybody, sorry that I haven't uploaded my other stories at all, but to be quite honest, I simply cannot write well if I'm not feeling any sort of inspiration. For anybody who's already read my works, I value them enough to want to do well for them, but for those who are new to my works, they deserve a good story. Also, it's Friday the 13th so I simply HAD to update! I apologize if this chapter isn't so good.

Disclaimer: This story is used purely for entertainment purposes only, and in no way, shape, form, or even intention or unintentionally is there any idea to make a profit from this.

The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

Heavy boots echoed throughout the dining area as Jason continued his trek to reach the top. Miroku was flung over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Jason gripped a fire ax in his other hand. As he walked in front of the hallway, he saw an unconsious crumpled figure near stacked up chairs. One in paticular was bent out of shape as well as covered in blood and Jason stood over the person as he walked closer. He wasn't dead, but it was lucky that he was young and strong, otherwise he would've been killed by the intensity of the attack. Suddenly the young man began to stir which indicated he was slowly waking up. For a minute Jason considered just putting him out of his misery, but then he wondered to himself if this would make his mother happy, and after a few seconds of deliberation Jason decided to not kill him. But something caught his eye, bloody footprints left of the young man had headed towards an open door. Sensing that this was a direction, Jason followed the footprints into the darkness, and behind him the janitor slowly woke up.

* * *

Kagome sprinted up a flight of stairs toward the direction of her sister's office, and menacing footfalls of her pursuer followed behind her echoed so loudly that Kagome could almost feel Jason's presence as though he were actually right behind her. Kagome's footsteps echoed like drums throughout the hallway and her heart felt like it was in her throat as she breathed hard in her attempt to escape. Suddenly a door in front of her opened, and the little girl that Kagome had seen earlier waved at her rapidly. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw the girl waving at her, then she yelled, "This way, hurry!" Kagome didn't even bother to question what a little girl like her was doing here, but she still obeyed and ran inside the room with the girl. She slammed the door once she got inside and then pressed her back to the door, sliding down as she struggled to gain her breath. Sweat rolled down her face in little drops as she clutched at the stich in her side and continued panting until she finally was calm enough to look at her surroundings.  
The room appeared to be the security room that Kikyo had told her about much earlier that day. It had computers, security equipment, fire-extinguishers, computer and tv monitors, and other things of that sort. The little girl came up to Kagome and crouched down close to the her so that she was able to get a good look at the girl. She had long hair that went past her shoulders with a bun that was tied from the side of her head. She was wearing an orange checkered shirt, red sandles, and tan shorts that went three inches below her knees. After a few seconds of silence Kagome asked quietly, "What's a little girl like you doing here all by yourself?" the girl didn't speak, she just stared at Kagome quietly. After the silence became uncomfortable, Kagome asked, "Erm, what is your name?" "Her name is Rin." Kagome jumped a bit at the noise as a familiar face came out of the shadows. "Sesshoumaru! I thought you left earlier today!" Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, silencing her completely. Then he pointed towards one of the monitors, showing Jason Voorhees walking through the same hallway as she had been in. Rin's eyes went wide and she quickly moved back into the darkness whereas Sesshoumaru quietly stepped back into the shadows. Kagome suddenly heard the door handle jiggle rapidly and her hands covered her mouth quickly. From what the screen was showing, Jason was right behind her, trying to make his way inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood over the corpses of Bankoutsu and Jakotsu in shock. He heard the commotion while he and Sango were looking for Kagome and they moved as fast as they could towards the direction of the sound. "Poor bastards..." was all Inuyasha could say. Sango walked closer to the two bodies and said shakily, "How is this possible? People don't suddenly drop dead like this!" Inuyasha walked carefully around the two and started to move away from the carnage, "Jason... he's the only one who could've done this." Sango moved around Jakotsu but she looked down at them him one last time. His face was pale, blood was dripping out of his mouth, he was completely stiff, and his finger was covered in blood. Sango's eyes went wide as she read the single word on the ground and she yelled, "Inuyasha, come look at this!" Inuyasha looked back and said in angry exasperation, "Look Sango, there's no time for-" "No Inuyasha, you HAVE to see this right now!" Sango was pointing down at Jakotsu's finger and Inuyasha moved to Sango's side as he looked down. His eyes almost flashed red as he gritted his teeth furiously. Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her as he followed the bloody footprints. Inuyasha's scream echoed a bit in his rage, "NARAKU YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

Kagome finally relaxed as Jason walked away from the doorway and got to her feet. Rin stood next to Sesshoumaru as Kagome began to ask questions, "Where have you been this whole time? What have you been doing? People are dying out there!" Sesshoumaru was silent for a few seconds before speaking, "Kagome, do you remember anything about your father?" Kagome was taken aback by the question. But she shook her head and spoke, "He died a long time ago, but I don't remember anything about him. What the hell does he have to do with what's going on right now anyway?" "He has EVERYTHING to do with this." Sesshoumaru's voice was barely louder than his usual haughty voice, but Kagome flinched a bit as though Sesshoumaru hit her. Sesshoumaru continued as Rin sat on a chair and watched the scene unfold, "Your father used to live in America. But before he came back to his native homeland, he got involved with a woman, and she bore him a son. It's not clear exactly why he left, but he left a note. It read;

"Pamela, I'm sorry. I cannot be your savior, I am not your angel, and I cannot keep suffering like this for you. Hate me if you must, but I will not bear your pains and hatred any longer."

" Pamela...? Wait, hang on a second! You don't mean-!" Kagome's mind jumped to a conclusion faster than Sesshoumaru expected. She nearly lost her balance as she placed one hand on her head and the other on the wall to stabilize herself from the shock she discovered. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and finished Kagome's sentence, "Yes. She was the very same Pamela Voorhees. Jason Voorhees is your half-brother." Kagome couldn't take this shock and dropped to her knees, clutching her head as though to cover her ears and deny the truth. Tears slowly dripped from Kagome's eyes. Although she never knew her father too well, she had always imagined in her mind that he was a loving, kind, and honest man. But this discovery shattered that image she built up like a mirror, and now she didn't know what to think.

Rin quietly walked over to Kagome and kindly held out a hankerchief for the older girl. "Don't be sad. Your father wasn't a bad man. He didn't make good choices. But that doesn't mean he's bad." Kagome whispered "thank you" as she took Rin's hankerchief and dried her face with it. Rin held her small fists up as she said, "Don't be scared. Sesshoumaru-sama will help!" Kagome nodded and got to her feet. Although she was still very sad about the information, she decided that she would worry about it later, and she looked at Sesshoumaru with newfound strength and said, "Help me get my sister out of here. There's still others left alive here, including my sister Kikyo, we need to do something!" Sesshoumaru stared back at Kagome as he said, "I will help you find your sister, but after that I will leave you to your own devices. I must make sure Rin get's out of here safely." Kagome nodded and she walked over to the security box. She opened and reached inside the box, pulling out a stun gun. It was fairly small, and while she'd never fired a stungun before, she had seen enough movies to know how they work. It was simple wasn't it? Just point in the direction you want to shoot, pull the trigger, and the person would completely lose mobility. If not, shock them again! Suddenly, the door started being banged violently and the head of an ax broke through the doorway. Rin screamed and ran to Sesshoumaru who looked at the door with a calm yet angry expression. Kagome looked and saw that there were no windows and the only door was being axed in.

They were trapped.

* * *

Jin: You're probably wondering "Just why in the hell did Jason Voorhees not kill that guy!". To answer that, there's things that I wish to stress now about him. First off, he's a momma's boy above all else. If he thinks there's anything he can do to make his mother happy, he'll do it without hesitation. Secondly, he's like a Great White Shark in a way; if he isn't hungry for a kill, he won't kill, otherwise anybody's game. So if he's not hungry for a kill and if he doesn't think his actions will please his mother then he has no interest in other people or their affairs.

Interesting fact, citizens in Japan are prohibited from even holding firearms, but as far as I know, anybody working for the Japanese government as far as security goes can carry firearms.


	10. Halloween Bonus Story!

Jin: Hello all, Halloween is coming up, and I apologize for not getting the chapters up any sooner. My internet was down, so I was forced to use other means of getting this to you. Now this is not a chapter that has anything to do with the story itself, it might be referenced in the future, but otherwise, this is a true story based on my dreams.

Disclaimer: Jason Voorhees is copyrighted, and as such under the fair clause rule, I am borrowing him and I do not intend to make any profits now, before, or ever in the foreseeable future.

JIN-HaTeR's Halloween Bonus story:

**Visions of the Man In The Hockey Mask**

**Ever since I began writing Friday the 13th: Jason Comes Home, I've consistently had nightmares that turn into dreams, dreams that turn into nightmares, and they all involve visions of a hulking man in a hockey mask. He changes his appearance sometimes, but he is always wearing that same old hockey mask, and his desire to kill me was just as strong as the day we crossed paths.**

He stood a good foot taller than me, his clothes were always torn and shabby as though he had been in the dirt for years and had only recently come out. Although his body structure was somewhat lean, he had powerfully broad shoulders and very long legs and arms. His head barely had any strands of hair left on his dirty scalp, and his deformed face was hidden behind an old hockey goalie mask. But his eyes, although covered in darkness were there, watching, and waiting.

Whenever he came in my dreams, he came with intent to kill me, and to this day that you read this, I do not know the reason why. I almost never would dare to challenge him, and so I would do what most people should do when confronted by a psychopathic killer; run faster than you can normally run. Soon, it became somewhat of a formula that I found would work when he and I would cross paths.

_I would run, he would chase. He did not grow tired, he did not grow weary, he did not hunger nor did he thirst. There was no bargaining with him, there was no reasoning with him, there was no appeal for mercy. He could care less about what I had to say, who I loved and wanted to live for. It didn't matter to him what my family was, or where I came from. What difference did it make that I had no issue with him or what he stood for. I happened to be prey that consistently got away from him, and for that reason or perhaps no reason at all, he simply would not stop chasing me until I was dead. _

Sometimes Jason would wait for me in dreams where I wasn't even expecting him to arrive. I could be in any given location, and still the man in the hockey mask would find me no matter where I ran.

_In a wood cabin, on top of a lush green hill, I was at peace for the first time in what felt like forever. I had been on the road doing something and I had become weary from my travels. The people I was staying with were poor, and their house was very old and somewhat rundown, but it was still peaceful nonetheless. I started to gather my belongings as I got ready to leave when I spotted somebody walking in the door, and thought it was the kindly old man who allowed me to rest in his home. But instead I saw him yelling at a very tall stranger, and it seemed that he had simply walked in uninvited. I didn't know who it was, but a feeling in my stomach told me that I had to leave right now before it was too late. So I put on my jacket and boots and proceeded to gather my other belongings. Suddenly, I heard a blood-curdling scream and the loud blast of a shotgun go off. Suddenly, I heard the man's wife screaming at me that I brought the devil into their house, and she waved her shotgun at me and fired but missed. I closed the door and moved a fairly heavy cabinent into the doorway to keep her and the so-called devil out. The shotgun blast blew open a small path into the wall, and it led to the hallway that would let me out of the house. Suddenly, the door started banging and I grabbed a baseball bat and began breaking the wall down around the hole to make it wider for me to slip through. The door started to break down, and I finally managed to make a gap just wide enough for me to drag myself through. As I started to go through the wall, a terrible crash erupted in my eardrums, and I knew that Jason had gotten inside the room. With a strong push, I managed to pull myself out of the wall, and into the hallway. My pursuer immediately doubled back to catch me, but I was out the door, and when I looked around, the man in the hockey mask broke the door off its hinges and stared at me as I ran. Strangely enough, he didn't follow me. Perhaps he wanted to kill the other people that were in that house, or maybe he accepted that I had gotten away for now and that he could try again at his leisure. _

**Either way, that wasn't the last I saw of him.**

Sometimes people would come across my path, and no matter what I told them about a killer in a hockey mask, they would simply refuse to listen

until it was too late. Some would try a foolish act of bravado in the face of Jason, and I felt envy for that. Envy because I wished to challenge him

as welland show him that I was not afraid to fight. But each act of bravery that challenged his dominance was futile, and he would finish off the

unfortunate souls that dared stand toe-to-toe with him.

__

_It was a dark night in a hillside neighborhood, and I was resting in a big house with people I knew by face if not by name. It must've been Halloween night because my favorite musician was singing a song, and it involved "red and black and slimy green" and it asked me "aren't you scared?". The lights went out suddenly, and I went upstairs to light candles. I did so, but then I saw a girl, about a year younger than me talking angrily with somebody. Then a crash was heard, and she suddenly burst into the same room I was in and screamed at whoever it was, "Come in here you big piece of shit motherfucker!" I didn't know who she was, or whom she was talking about, but all I knew was that I did not want to be in the same place as her. I yelled, "Who the hell are you talking about!" she told me with a wierd grin that only the insane would know, "The guy in the wierd mask, the one like a hockey mask!" I felt the blood drain from my skin and I grabbed her hand and yelled, "We need to leave, we need to leave right now, JASON'S COMING!" she laughed and said, "Yeah whatever, I'll just kick his ass!" she yanked her arm from my hand and no matter how much I would plead and beg her to run before it was too late, she would only laugh in my face and say that she could beat him. I began to yell at her again, when the Jason smashed his way through the door, breaking it apart as though it was made of toothpicks. He grabbed her hair and she screamed in sheer terror as he shoved her into another room. I didn't want to stick around and find out what happened, but I was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything. Suddenly the scream stopped and the man in the hockey mask came for me, but I suddenly saw a way out. Gathering my courage, I covered my head with my arms and jumped out of the two story window. I landed hard on the ground, but I quickly got back up and started running. The man in the hockey mask stared at me as I ran, and as I looked at him as I ran, I could tell he was silently cursing me for getting away from him once again._

**Someday he would corner me, and the next time I knew without a doubt that there would be no escape. It was either fight... or die.**

Once in a great while, after being terrorized and stalked, people decide to take a stand and say "enough is enough!" Though the people I met in

my dreams were always killed by Jason, I began to realize that maybe I could challenge him. If I were cornered by him, and if there was no way

out, I decided that if I were to die, I would die on my feet and stare at Death in the face and say, "I'm ready for you." I will leave you all with one

last dream, my most recent one that involved the return of Jason Voorhees.

_I heard a loud slamming on my bedroom door and I bolted up, wondering what was the matter. At first, I thought I was awake when I realized that I was struggling with my mind, trying to seperate reality from fiction. It was like when one tries to stay awake and not fall asleep, but in reverse. I opened my bedroom door at a crack and I fell backwards as a blade came down at me. It missed me, and I shoved my cabinent in front of my door with more speed that I thought I had. I struggled to keep the door closed, and I looked at the arm that kept it open. I trailed my eyes up until I saw the man in the hockey mask once again. I let out a roar of terror as I struggled to slam the door shut, but with the arm in the way, it was impossible. I pushed on it harder than before and Jason withdrew his arm, and I shut the door. I knew that it wouldn't keep him from getting in for long, and how I kept him out must've been an act of God. I felt despair at my plight, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Jason would come in, and I felt shame at how easily my resolve to fight was crumbled. It was one thing to say it out loud, but to put it into practice was an entirely different matter that most people don't realize until they are face to face with the same thing. I looked down and saw Jason's machete, and I realized that this would be my chance. I picked it up, and I held it above my head. Then I pulled the door open rapidly, and Jason grabbed me by the neck with his huge hand. He lifted me off my feet, but I swung his machete with all my strength and chopped off his arm at the elbow. I landed on my feet, and with another swing I severed his head from his neck. His huge body fell down with a loud thump and his head rolled near my feet. I looked down at the head in morbid fascination and I found myself reaching down to his face to remove his mask. Suddenly, the mask began to sink into the skull until the rim of the mask was submerged in decaying flesh. The mask was now truly the face of Jason Voorhees. I dropped the machete and stepped over the body to go to the phone and call the police. But when I began to go to my living room, I slipped somehow and fell on my face. Then, I looked up and saw I was not in my home anymore. I was in what looked like a haunted hospital, like the music video of the song "Nightmare" type of hospital. I felt a chill and realized that I was only clad in mint green hospital pants. I wandered the hallways, shivering as I walked around. Nobody was around but I heard noises that clearly said that somebody besides me was here. I was tired, and I just wanted to go to sleep. Then I heard a loud stomping noise and I turnd around, expecting to see Jason Voorhees again. Thankfully, it was only my imagination, and I spotted an exit. I laughed a bit in relief and I pushed a bit on the doors to test whether or not it was locked. I grinned again as I discovered it was open, and I pushed it open, bathing my body in white light._

**It was the end of one dream, but I knew that the nightmare would return again, and once again, I would be on the run, wondering and waiting whether or not next time would be my last time.**

**

* * *

**

Jin: Well, that wraps up my Halloween Bonus Story. I'll try to get another chapter up before Halloween finishes, but until then, I hope this holds you all off for a while. If you've had a nightmare involving Jason Voorhees, or any other one involving a horror icon, please leave a review explaining it!

If I don't update before Halloween, I apologize for it, and I wish you all an early Happy Halloween!

So from me, Jason Voorhees, and all the characters from Inuyasha (not mine ) to you, the readers...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
BE SMART, BE SAFE, AND BE SCARY!


End file.
